Fool on the Ed
"Fool on the Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the kids of the Cul-de-Sac are terrorized by the infamous "Prank Master". Plot When both Ed and Edd's attempts to play tricks on Eddy backfire he ends up getting a very fat head and openly declares himself as the King of the Pranksters, claiming that before the day is out he will have made every kid in the Cul-de-Sac his victim. But out of the blue comes a shock for Eddy's ego in the shape of the enigmatic Prank Master who is slowly working his or her way through the neighborhood - Rolf is tossed into the mud, Jonny 2x4 dangles from a tree in a diaper, Kevin gets nipped in a bear trap - kids everywhere are tripped, squashed, trapped and generally embarrassed - Eddy's confidence seems to have evaporated and it's only a matter of time before the three quivering Eds meet their nemesis so they have to be ultra cautious, even an innocent jawbreaker could hide a threat… or could it? Eddy believes it may be a trap, but he may be wrong since nothing has happened yet. Sarah and Jimmy are walking down the sidewalk and notice the jawbreaker. Jimmy takes it and begins to suck on it, and they walk away. Eddy realizes he was wrong, embarrassed. He quickly changes the subject by tie Edd's hat to his underwear, then Ed gives Eddy a wedgie, and Edd and Eddy pulls Ed's pants on him. Suddenly, they see all the kids laughing at them in a nearby bush. They reveal they was never a Prank Master and that they all pretended to be pranked. Eddy, refusing to give up his title as The King of Pranks, plans to get them back. While the other kids are playing around the cul-de-sac, the Eds plan a super prank in Eddy's garage. It's called the El Mongo Stink Bomb. Eddy's Older Brother taught him how to do it. As they finish it, they try to get it out of the garage but it gets stuck. As they try to get it out, it suddenly explodes, spreading from the garage to all over Peach Creek. In the end, everyone has been pranked, including the Eds themselves. Quotes *'Eds':"The Prank Master?!" *'Edd': from the handwritten Prank Master card in Ed's hand "He's such a horrible printer." Ed: "Aah! You hold it, Double D." Edd: "I have no idea where it's been!" ---- *'Eddy': watching the fumes percolate through the stink bomb "My brother showed me how to make it, before he went away." ---- *'Ed': in the smell of the erupted stink bomb "Aah, something smells good." Edd: his nose "It is said that scent is a gateway to one's inner essence." Eddy: scrambled by the stench "Yes! I stink, therefore I am!" ---- *'Edd': giggles "M-m-me? towards the phone H-h-how do I look, Eddy?" Eddy: "It's a phone call, Romeo." *'Edd' on the rollerskates: "Thank you, ED-D-D-Y!" ---- *'Edd': the [[El Mongo Stink Bomb] has exploded] "I CAN'T BREATHE!" Trivia/Goofs *When Kevin inhales the stench, his breathing sounds watery and his nose is otherwise stuffed. If so, then there is a good chance he shouldn't have been able to smell anything. *When Sarah falls into the trap door, there is no Prank Master card to be seen. In every other scene where a kid is pranked, a Prank Master card is seen. *Nazz is seen with the other kids laughing at the Eds for falling for their pranks, but she was never seen being pranked. *This is the first time we see the El Mongo Stink Bomb. The other time we mention it is in the video game, Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. However, in the game, it is a lot smaller, so small than Eddy can hold it up and throw it. *The shot where Edd and Eddy give Ed a wedgie (after they got one) is the design of the CD cover for Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *This is the 2nd time Double D says "I can't breathe". The first was "The Ed-Touchables." *This episode's title is based on "Fool on the Hill" (A song by the Beatles) *This episode shows that Rolf has three other goats under his ownership. *Eddy's line of "I stink, therefore I am" is a reference to "I think, therefore I am." *The Kankers do not make an appearence in this episode. *List of pranks happened in this episode: #Churning Chamber Imprisonment #Infant Imitation #Trap Door #Surprise Gift #Giant Human Swatter Video This clip was provided by EusebiuTV on youtube. pQTHEjsn9bs Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 null